


I Made A Map Of Your Stars

by PanyLuna



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanyLuna/pseuds/PanyLuna
Summary: Explicit art of Ineffable Husbands





	1. Bottom Aziraphale on the Chesterfield sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Venus" by Sleeping At Last, a song that reminds me a lot of these two c:


	2. Bottom Aziraphale on a pink-ish bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More bottom Zira because I just love Crowley doting on him <3
> 
> Note: I don't really know how images work around here (I'm such a noob) but if you open in new tab, you'll be able to see its full, huge size!


	3. Bottom Aziraphale riding Crowley




	4. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw them being smiley together, and suddenly they were naked in bed. So let's just pretend that they're talking or joking around after sex!


	5. Aziraphale fingering Crowley (and Crowley begging)




	6. Bottom Crowley with long hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less explicit than the others, but I think it's also prettier <3


	7. Lingerie modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale discorporates snake Crowley by showing him his cute calves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of a comic from tumblr in which Aziraphale tries on some dresses. Both comics were requests from tumblr ♥


	8. Bottom Crowley with hickeys




	9. Yet another bottom Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind keeps telling me to draw Crowley taking it up the arse and I just... do it. Oh and also, hickeys again!


	10. Tacky Crowley Pinup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Christmas Eve I sketched this Crowley as anatomy practice and joked with a friend about adding a ribbon to his dick in a "Christmas present way" and then did it, and I'm kind of ashamed but not really. The wings were an afterthought.


	11. Hair pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic in which they both discover that Crowley likes to have his hair pulled during sex


	12. Crowley rimming Aziraphale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...or maybe he's just biting his butt.
> 
> "Don't ignore me, Angel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was vaguely inspired by a scene of [this fic by triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354068)  



	13. Power bottom Aziraphale and dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A comic in which their bodies do come with refractory periods but Aziraphale is just an insatiable power bottom and Crowley cheats to make it last only 15 minutes.


	14. Against a wall + butt plug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sketched this long ago but today's prompt for [NSFW Ineffable Husbands Week 2020](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/tagged/nsfw-ineffable-husbands-week-2020)  
is "against a wall" so I decided to try and finish it on time for that :D
> 
> Features Crowley fucking Aziraphale against a wall while having a remote control anal plug inside (based on [this](https://adulttoymegastore.co.nz/sex-toys/role-play/animal-role-play/good-boy-wireless-vibrating-remote-puppy-plug/110380/747/)  
and shaped like a cartoon demon's tail), controlled by Aziraphale~


	15. "Best Served" fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on ["Best Served"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903568/chapters/52279966) by hollybennett123, who is one of my favorite authors in the GO fandom. I just couldn't resist the image of a long haired Crowley riding Aziraphale! ♥


	16. "All The Rest" Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart of a scene from ["All The Rest"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923961) by darlingred1 that kept popping up in my mind. All her fics are incredible (I'd love to make fanart for "For The Longest Time", though, because that one absolutely destroyed me).


	17. Wings out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't drawn explicit things in a while and my hand was itching, so I practiced sketching using some references, and this is the first one I have turned into a fully colored thing.
> 
> I made a version with that weird cottage background, another with the bg and their wings and another with just their wings, because I just couldn't decide which one was the best 😭.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585268) by [Davechicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken)


End file.
